custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105134055
Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 Episode 5 Halloween Bear I've Watched This 1 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Oct 21, 1999 on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Fan Reviews Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 10 User Rating 3 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT Halloween Bear AIRED: 10/21/99 It's Halloween at the Big Blue House. The house is all decorated and everyone is getting ready. Bear helps his friends to find costumes and helps Tutter with a pumpkin carving. He always helps out Treelo when he's scared by Ojo's bat costume. Later, everyone gets together for some fun trick-or-treating. The kids have all picked out their Halloween costumes, but Bear hasn't been able to find anything to dress up as. The kids go through Bear's box of costumes and come up with an amusing idea. In the Shadow segment, Shadow performs the song "What Do Shadows Do for Halloween?"less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Otto (Jim Kroupa) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Jim Kroupa Jim Kroupa Otto Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal Top 10 possible explanations for why Miley Cyrus' tongue ... Top 10 possible explanations for why Miley Cyrus' tongue ... thecelebritycafe.com 14 Benefits Most Seniors Didn’t Know They Had 14 Benefits Most Seniors Didn’t Know They Had newsmaxhealth.com What to Know BEFORE You Consider a Reverse Mortgage What to Know BEFORE You Consider a Reverse Mortgage liberty.iljmp.com i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (13) Trivia (3) Quotes (10) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (3) ADD TRIVIA Throughout the special, a couple of pumpkins slide across the screen as a scene changer and sing the first couple of lines of the "Trick or Treat" song --- "We're going trick-or-treating / We'll shout a scary greeting." In this episode, Treelo is scared of Ojo when he believes her to be an "icky" bat. Later on in the season, though, Treelo introduces all the kids to his bat friend, Benny, in "Bats are People Too" and they learn that bats are nothing to be afraid of. Apparently, Treelo met Benny in-between the events of this episode and that episode, or else he should not be afraid of someone dressed as a bat. This episode contains five songs (besides the "Goodbye Song") --- "Trick or Treat" (Parts 1, 2 and Finale), "What Are You Gonna Be for Halloween?" and "What Do Shadows Do on Halloween?" All of these except the Shadow song are available on the Bear in the Big Blue House album "Bear's Holiday Celebration." QUOTES (10) ADD QUOTES Luna: You know, Halloween is my favorite holiday. Bear: Really? Luna: Oh, yes. You can't imagine what a lovely show it is from up here. I get to see all the beautiful costumes and all the wonderful children having fun. Bear: Wow. That sounds great. All Except Bear: (singing) We're going trick-or-treating / We'll shout a scary greeting / We're wearing spooky costumes / As anyone can see Ojo: They're never gonna know it's me. All Except Bear: Trick-or-treat! All Except Bear and Tutter: May we present Goldilocks the Bear? Bear: Huh? Treelo: You're very pretty, Bear. Bear: Wow. A shadow with a Halloween costume. Heh. You never know. Bear: You should always let a grown-up carve a pumpkin. Tutter: Very true. Tutter: Now stand back, Bear! Stand back! The pulp is gonna fly! Tutter: I love digging pumpkins! In fact, you might say... I dig 'em! Ha ha ha! Get it?! I dig 'em! Ha ha. Oh. That's rich. Bear: Heh heh. Yes, Tutter. Yes, we all got it. Thank you. Bear: Isn't Halloween great? Hey! Halloween. Halloween. Do you know what the first letter of "Halloween" is? Did you say "H?" That's right! Halloween. Halloween is a wonderful holiday in the fall when people dress up in costumes. EDIT SHARE Bear: What do you think of our decorations, huh? Pretty Halloweeny, don't you think? Bear: Meow? Oh, hello, meow meow meow. It's so good to see you. Can you guess who I am, meow meow meow? NOTES (0) ADD NOTES ADD NOTES from this episode. ALLUSIONS (0)